1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor package process, in particular, to a manufacturing method of ultra-thin semiconductor device package assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for power efficiency has become increasingly severe, chip structure design must be modified to improve the power efficiency. In addition, thinning the base of the chip also can result in shorter current path and lower resistance so as to achieve higher power efficiency. Under the conditions that the mechanical structure and the breakdown voltage of the vertical power device are not affected, thinning the wafer is an effective solution for reducing the resistance of the vertical power devices. However, the thinner the wafer, the more easily the warpage of the wafer occurs. The warpage may easily result in cracks in the wafer during the transportation or the fabricating process.